starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.13.0
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.13.0 General *A new Commander, “Fenix”, has been added to Co-op Missions. **The main focus of playing Fenix is the direct control of his hero unit, which holds immense amounts of power when all three of his Purifier Suits are leveraged to their full potential. **Up to six different A.I. personalities from various Protoss heroes can be researched at the Purifier Conclave (once unlocked). Once a personality has been researched, it will automatically search for a standard unit to transfer into, and turn them into a game-changing hero unit. **Fenix is available as a standalone purchase for all players. **For more information, see our blog. *A new Co-op Mission, “Scythe of Amon”, has been added. **Scythe of Amon is roughly based on the Legacy of the Void Campaign, “The Host”. **Players must destroy all 5 Void Slivers within a limited amount of time. **For more information, see our blog *A new feature, Rewind, allows a game to be instantly converted to a replay. **A new “Rewind” button will appear on the Victory or Defeat dialogue of a game. **Selecting “Rewind” will immediately convert the game into a fully loaded replay. You can also “Quit and Rewind” during a match through the in-game menu. **The Rewind feature is available in all modes that support replays normally, including Multiplayer, Arcade, and Co-op Missions. **For more information, see our blog. *Replays have been enabled for all Co-op Missions. *2017 Ladder Season 2 map pool has been added. **1v1 maps ***Ascension to Aiur LE ***Blood Boil LE ***Defenders Landing LE ***Odyssey LE ***Sequencer LE **Team maps ***Overgrown Facility (2v2) ***Traitor's Exile (2v2) ***Bastion of the Conclave (3v3) ***Black Site 2E (3v3) ***Last Remnant (4v4) ***Old Estate (4v4) **For more information, see our blog. *A new Fenix Announcer has been added to the Collection for standalone purchase. *A new “Fenix Master Bundle” is available from the Featured section of the Collection. **For more information, see our blog. Co-op Missions General *Team Colors **Alliance Color Mode option is now available in Co-op Missions. *All Zerg **Queens ***Increased anti-air range to 8 from 7. **'Developer Comments: We are adopting a multiplayer change we made from a while ago that helps Zerg Queens against air units. This should give the Queens a bit more help in trying to avoid those Liberators attacks.' *Nydus Worms **Bug Fix: should now function properly if your ally with Nydus Worms leaves the game. Commanders *Abathur **'Developer Comments: There has been ongoing discussion about Abathur among the community, specifically around Abathur's early game power, early anti-air capability, and mastery categories. There were many good suggestions and we've incorporated some of them into this patch. We don't want to make too many changes at once, so we will continue to monitor Abathur's performance and analyze the effects of these changes before we can evaluate if any additional changes are needed. Thanks everyone!' **Ravager ***Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 15 seconds. ***'Developer Comments: A lower cooldown should make Ravagers a more reliable source of damage, and a better counter to enemy air units.' **Parasitic Bomb ***Can now target heroic units. **Vile Roach ***Range now matches a standard Roach range of 4 (down from 5). ***'Developer Comments: This allows Queens to safely stand behind Roaches during combat.' **Brutalisk ***Ranged weapon upgrades from the Evolution Chamber also now apply to Brutalize (ground attack) as well. ***Ferocious Spew (air attack) now gains +5 per weapon upgrade level (up from +4). ***Bug Fix: his attack was not properly calculating damage against enemy armor values. **Swarm Queen ***Bug Fix: build Icon is now using the correct Queen. **Toxic Nest ***Virulent Nests upgrade at level 3 now also applies a debuff that slows enemy attack and movement speeds by 75% (20% for heroic units) for 5 seconds. **Mastery ***Toxic Nest Maximum Charges mastery now also reduces cooldown on charges as well (1% per point). ***'Developer Comments: Along with the Virulent Nest change, this mastery should make a toxic nest strategy more viable.' *Alarak **Reordered Mastery upgrade order back to a similar set up that it was before. **'Developer Comments: The mastery changes we made in a previous patch was seen as a nerf to his mech build. This was not the intention so we've restore the previous options in the first category back. We will continue to evaluate if any additional changes are needed.' *Stukov **Apocalisk now properly gains bonus move speed while on creep. *Zagara **Initial birth time reduced from 5 mins to 4 mins. **'Developer Comments: Although Zagara did not have any issues early on with defense or breaking rocks, we are reducing the initial birth time for Zaraga to be in line with the other Commanders with hero units.' Maps *Miner Evacuation **Fixed an issue where some enemy attack waves wouldn't attack the colony ships. Bug Fixes General *Fixed an issue where the Observer camera could lag behind or jump frequently when locked to another Observer's perspective. *Fixed an issue where pressing Play Again on the Score Screen could create an incorrect lobby. *Fixed an issue where a player leaving a Custom or Arcade game lobby could cause lobby options to become disabled. Co-op Missions *General **Fixed a display issue where Protoss Commanders could show locked ability icons on multiple buildings at max level. **Fixed an issue where your ally's idle workers could be added to your F1 group. **Fixed multiple issue with Hotkeys selections. *Commanders **Abathur ***Enemy Hybrid Behemoths damaged by Toxic Nests with the Virulent Nests now properly drop 100% additional Biomass. ***Toxic Nests now can be targeted by either player after a rebuild. **Artanis ***Solarite Payload Upgrade is now available in Robotics Bay and can be researched. **Nova ***Railgun Turret now deals proper damage to targets at maximum range. **Raynor ***Updated the wireframe for Raynor's Hyperion. **Stukov ***Fungal Snare no longer causes the missile minimap icons remain on the map once the missile has been killed. *Maps **Miner Evacuation ***Fixed an issue where units could become stuck in certain locations of the map. ***Melee ground units can now properly find a path to attack the Terrazine Tank 04. **Rifts to Korhal ***Fixed an issue where the mission could finish before the second bonus objective spawned on Brutal difficulty. *Mutators **Enemy Tychus’ Hail of Lead no longer damages or destroys Karax's Purifier Beam. **Polarity mutator no longer shows its icons before enemy units become directly visible. **Fixed an issue where multiple commander abilities could kill units through the protection of the Polarity mutator. **Black Death mutator no longer applies to Larvae or Stukov's Infested Cocoons. **Visual effects of the Fatal Attraction mutator now properly plays for all enemy units and structures. **Fixed an issue where catching a missile with Stukov's Fungal Snare with the Missile Command mutator could leave behind unintended pathing blockers. User Interface *Fixed a display issue with the Vent Access wireframe on Rifts to Korhal. *The level 32 reward icons now properly fit within the next reward box on the Experience tab of the Score Screen. *The Score Screen now properly loads in Offline mode games. *Fixed a display issue where multiple Protoss Story tabs could appear in the Hotkeys menu. *Fixed an issue where a clan tag could appear for a player without a clan tag. *Fixed an issue where the Score Screen could display behind a Custom or Arcade game lobby. *A sound now plays when selecting units for Large Format Games. *Fixed an issue where League borders may not display in Custom or Arcade game lobbies. *Season Snapshot tooltip now properly functions for players in a Bronze league. Editor *Fixed a crash that could occur in the 32-bit Editor, when selecting a group of conversations after adding “Send Transmission” action to existing trigger on the Legacy of the Void Campaign dependency. Category:StarCraft II updates